This invention relates generally to gas cooking apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for supporting pots on a burner and to burner systems incorporating such apparatus.
Cooktop grates have been designed to support small and large pots that span the entire area above a burner. However, with the advent of ceramic glass cooktops in which the burner grates for supporting utensils over the burners are formed as an integral part of the cooktop, design constraints on the grate structure may limit the size of the pots that can be satisfactorily supported on such grates. In particular, some small pots could not span the distance between diametrically opposed fingers of such grates.